


What You Like

by Qwerty_TheFish



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-disaster Arvin Russell, Bisexual Arvin Russell, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, F/M, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I WILL BE UPDATING THESE, I made Arvin Russell a bi-disaster, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rated M in advance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smoking, Underage Drinking, homosexual main character, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_TheFish/pseuds/Qwerty_TheFish
Summary: When Arvin Russell first hears about a boy trying to make his way to New York city he doesn't expect that same boy would end up sticking around long enough to find out his name let alone become close friends. Then he starts to realize maybe he likes more than just the pretty blonde waitress at the local diner.
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Original Female Character(s), Arvin Russell/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any question's/concern's/advice feel free to do so in the comments. This is my first posted fanfic EVER so bear with me K?

PROLOGUE

1964 WEST VIRGINIA

The diner was practically packed full, even for a town as small as Coal Creek. Seemed most people in the town decided it was the place to be after church and Arvin Russell wasn’t too sure he preferred it. It was just a whole lot of noise as far as he was concerned. Women and men both, talking each other's ears off about whatever little there was to talk about in a place where hardly anything happened. _O‘Course that don’t stop ‘em from findin’ something _,__ he thought _ _,__ playing with the idea of leaving outside for a cigarette. His grandma Emma certainly wouldn't mind it seeing as she hated the smell but now it seemed she wanted his attention.

“Arvin!,” she said, shaking her head back and forth, “Good Lord, you listen to a word I’ve said?”

“‘Course Grandma,” he said, swallowing. He could already tell she wasn’t buying it for a second.

“Alright then, what was it I was sayin’ hm?” she said expectantly, crossing her thin arms across her chest.

“Well,” Arvin paused for a moment but he knew it was hopeless pretending, “Oh-you know I can’t hear you over all this ruckus- we really gotta eat here?”

She just clicked her tongue at him with another shake of her head, “Now, you know we already ordered and it ain’t that bad. Besides I kinda like it actually. The towns not ever this lively. Nice to see people out and about for once.”

“I don’t get why, same as any other Sunday,” Arvin muttered.

“Must be the nice weather,” his grandma suggested with a smile.

“Too hot if you ask me.”

Emma frowned at him then, giving him a stern look, “Arvin Eugene Russell, you gonna be this way all afternoon now?”

He tried hard not to smirk at the way she had used his full name but after a moment he found himself chuckling instead. Arvin was about ready to start apologizing for it when he saw she could hardly keep a straight face herself.

“Alright, alright,” he said, ”I’ll act like I’m having a good ol’ time if that’s what you’d prefer.”

He laughed a little harder when she swatted him on the shoulder. “Oh you!,” she huffed but still, she seemed too tickled by it all.

“I was asking for that one wasn’t I?” Arvin said letting one last snicker leave his lips, “I just think you woulda been better off draggin’ Lenora into this one instead. Prefer it over leavin’ her back at the church at least." The image of his sister sitting there alone at her mother's grave made Arvin have to work not to let the corners of his mouth downturn "Don’t know why you agreed to that anyways,” he said.

Emma just sighed at him, “She’ll be fine. You know how she gets about her momma, let her be. We can go get her after.”

The waitress Mary, a pretty blond with her hair pinned up showing off a long neck and blue eyes, suddenly showed up at their little booth with their food. She had it all balanced on a metal tray easily and began placing a Soda pop and burger in front of Arvin. His grandma received a sandwich and lemonade. She looked a bit worn out and her hair had fallen into her face still, regardless she was smiling. “There you two go,” she said, “So sorry ‘bout the wait, never had this many at once.”

Emma just smiled back at her, some sympathy in it, ”Oh no worries hun, it sure does look like we got you runnin’ round some.”

“Just wish Walter would go ahead and invest in that air conditioning already,” Mary said fanning herself with the metal tray, “Wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for all this heat.” Arvin couldn’t help but think that that was never going to happen, not in a town like this.

“Funny, you sound a little like my grandson Arvin here,” his grandma said. Then added a little too quickly, “Have you two met?”

Arvin had wanted to say, ‘course we met grandma she’s in the same damn church as us,’ he pretends he can’t because by then he’s got half that burger in his mouth. Instead he’d nodded feeling like a fool trying to wash it down with some pop. _Oh well, never been much for conversation anyways,_ he thought.

By then Mary had started answering for him and she had a look on her face like she was trying to hold in a laugh, “Yeah we met. We got a few classes together actually.”

“Oh my,” Emma responded, “And you work? On a Sunday no less? How do you make the time?”

Mary just gave a little wave of her hand, “It’s alright, I don’t usually work Sundays but with everyone else here Walt asked me if I would till it calms down a bit. So, here I am. Besides I get to hear all the fun gossip ‘bout that city boy.”

Emma seemed to perk up at that and Arvin’s already got an itch to reach into his jacket pocket for that cigarette. “City boy?” she asked.

“I ain’t seen no city boy,” Arvin mumbled in what seemed a futile attempt to end it before it starts, as if just saying as much would confirm in fact, that it's all a load of bull.

“Oh me neither,” Mary responded, “but apparently he sticks out like a sore thumb so I’m sure we’ll be noticing him ‘round soon enough. Only bout’ as old as us too,” she said looking at Arvin, “but they’re saying he’s trying to get to New York of all places, it’s the strangest thing.”

“That _is_ strange,” Emma said with a look of concern on her face, “That’s a long way to go, you’re not saying he came here all by himself are you?”

“Seems so, no ones seen him with anybody else- '' Mary's interrupted by the cook hollering for her. She gave them both a sheepish look, “Seems that’s my que to get back to it! I’ll be goin’ now, enjoy!”

“Thank you hun!” Emma called back watching as she disappeared through the kitchen doors. “She’s a sweet girl don’t you think Arvin, pretty too.” He does think so but he’s not one for whatever it is he’s sure his grandma’s got planned already in her head.

“So what d’ya think about that whole city boy story,” She asked, picking up her sandwich finally.

Arvin just shrugged, “Not much of one and what do I care about every stranger that passes through this town anyway.”

“Well it’s not like we get many strangers round here is it,” Emma looked thoughtful then, “I just hope he ain’t a runaway, can’t imagine putting your parents through something like that.”

Arvin wanted to roll his eyes, “If he were then he’s mighty dumb tellin’ everyone where he’s headed. If I were him, I’d go back to wherever it is I’d come from.”

"My goodness Arvin," Emma said with raised eyebrows, “would it hurt you to show a little sympathy once in a while.”

Arvin did roll his eyes then, “What’s there to sympathize with, some halfwit who thinks he can just walk to New York from ‘ere? I think it’s pretty damn funny actually, makes me wanna laugh even. I’d probably laugh in his face if he told me that.”

His grandma gave him a look then, “I question sometimes if I raised you right.”

“Well you certainly didn’t raise a fool,” Arvin said with a wink as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why they're tagged, if I had to cast my O.C.s -  
> Elle Fanning as Mary Baggarley  
> Dylan Minnette as Christopher Weaver
> 
> Yes Ls&Gs I'm THAT person-sorry.


End file.
